Maut Tanpa Dosa
by wilting protea
Summary: Last chapter. Hinata diberi kehormatan untuk mengungkap jati diri si pelaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Dear Mr. Kishimoto, I'm broke. Do I need to explain?

Summary : Naruto mengundang sejumlah temannya untuk menginap di salah satu villa milik keluarga Hyuuga. Semua baik-baik saja sampai salah satu dari mereka ditemukan tewas terbunuh.

Warning : AU, Chara Death, Don't Like Don't Read

**-**

**-**

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-**

"Say cheese!" seru Tenten girang setelah memasang timer kamera dan bergegas menyusul kawan-kawannya di sisi lain ruangan itu. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, menyusul segerombolan makhluk narsis yang berpose tidak jelas dengan latar belakang replika lukisan Rembrandt Van Rime berjudul Venus and Mars.

Suasana betul-betul mencair. Gelak tawa bersambut dentingan gelas. Lelucon lama dibalas sindiran malas. Piring-piring makanan dan botol-botol minuman tercecer di sana-sini. Suara musik mengalun berganti-ganti. Mulai dari Beat It-nya Michael Jackson, Dance Floor Anthem milik Good Charlotte hingga The Marriage of Figaro gubahan Mozart. Tapi tentu saja Mozart itu tidak bertahan lama. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai semua orang menggerutu dan tanpa dikomando, Kiba segera menggantinya dengan Behind These Hazel Eyes kepunyaan Kelly Clarkson.

Malam ini sembilan belas orang dengan sengaja menginap di sebuah villa milik keluarga Hyuuga. Sekedar reuni kecil untuk merayakan pertunangan Naruto yang kini menjabat sebagai manager divisi keuangan Hyuuga Group dengan pewaris perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, Hyuuga Hinata. Pertunangan yang berlangsung minggu lalu itu menyedot perhatian luar biasa dari banyak orang.

Naruto memang beruntung. Dengan sikapnya yang selama ini cenderung terkesan serampangan, ia berhasil menarik simpati jajaran direksi salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Sudah begitu, ia juga tanpa diduga mencuri hati si gadis cantik berambut indigo yang tak lain adalah putri sulung pemilik perusahaan berskala internasional itu. Tak salah jika kemudian Naruto ingin berbagi dengan sejumlah teman sekolah ditambah seorang senior dan dua orang rekan kerjanya.

Segala macam cerita pun mengalir lancar. Ino memulai dengan berceloteh tentang kesibukannya di dunia modelling. Kekasihnya, Sai yang seorang fotografer hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Sementara itu Sakura sibuk menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan sang tunangan, Sasuke Uchiha, yang merupakan anak bungsu ketua parlemen Konoha. Padahal yang dibicarakan tidak terlihat tertarik sama sekali.

"Aku dengar sekarang kau mengajar karate," tanya Naruto kepada Tenten, "bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Sangat menyenangkan," jawab Tenten sambil melirik ke arah pemuda berbaju hijau disampingnya, "Sanggar yang kubuka bersama Lee sudah mulai ramai."

Lee mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, "Untung saja ada Neji yang menjadi penyandang dana kami."

"Aku 'kan hanya membantu," tukas Neji, "kapan-kapan aku ingin melihat sanggar kalian."

"Mana mungkin sempat," Kiba berkomentar, "Kudengar sekarang kau ditugaskan di Ame dan hanya bisa pulang setengah tahun sekali."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kankuro sembari menoleh, "Kelihatannya makin sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak," bantah Kiba "Aku dan Shino bekerja pada distributor perkakas perak. Kami memang sering bepergian, tapi tidak sesibuk itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu?" Shino bertanya balik pada Kankuro dan Gaara.

"Biasa saja," kali ini si bungsu berambut merah yang menjawab.

"Untung saja ada adikku ini," tambah Kankuro, "aku sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengurus biro periklanan yang didirikan ayah kami itu."

"Aku dengar kalian berdua akan segera menjadi paman," giliran Choji yang buka suara sambil tetap mengunyah keripik kentang di tangannya.

Kankuro dan Gaara angkat bahu. Lalu bersama belasan pasang mata yang lain kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Temari dan Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum simpul membenarkan, "Ya, begitulah. Program kehamilan yang beberapa waktu lalu kuikuti memang membuahkan hasil. Sekarang kira-kira sudah dua bulan."

"Wah, senangnya!"

"Shikamaru mau jadi ayah?"

"Tidak kusangka secepat ini."

"Selamat ya."

Ditengah rentetan ucapan selamat itu Kakashi berbisik kepada Shikamaru, "Yakin sudah siap punya momongan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kau masih menulis?"

"Masih," jawab Shikamaru sambil menoleh balik, "Dan aku yakin kau pasti masih menjadi detektif kepolisian."

Kakashi mengangguk saja. Pandangannya beralih kearah Jiraiya yang makin malam makin melantur karena dibuai alkohol.

"Hey, Kakashi! Lihatlah, aku punya arloji baru. Ini berlapis emas," kata Jiraiya sembari mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi. Pergelangan tangan yang kosong tanpa apapun melingkarinya. Lelaki itu tampaknya benar-benar mabuk.

"Dasar aneh," Ino menggerutu sendiri, "Sejak tiba disini dia terus saja memamerkan arloji emasnya."

"Sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke kamar," bujuk Hinata pada pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas enggan sebelum melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Hinata dan berdiri. Tak lupa ditariknya lengan baju Kakashi tanda mengajak pemuda itu untuk ikut memapah si pemabuk tua.

"Kenapa mesti aku?" keluh Kakashi sesaat. Meski akhirnya ia menurut juga.

"Oh ya, mana Tsunade?" tanya Sai setelah menengok ke sekeliling, "Dia juga ikut kan?"

"Tsunade tidak enak badan sejak sore tadi," jawab Ino "Tadi dia mengirimiku sms dan bilang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Apanya yang tidak enak badan?" Sasuke tak percaya, "Paling-paling juga dia sedang sakau. Tsunade itu kan pecandu alkohol."

"Bukankah Sakura sudah menyingkirkan semua minuman keras sampai sebelum makan malam?" Tenten ikut nimbrung.

"Itulah maksudku," Sasuke meluruskan, "Dia sakau karena belum menenggak alkohol sejak tiba disini."

"Kalau kau bilang begitu aku malah jadi khawatir," Hinata menanggapi, "Apa sudah ada yang mengantar makan malam untuknya?"

"Sudah," sambung Temari "Shizune yang mengantarkan makan malam untuknya. Kusuruh juga untuk membawakan aspirin dan vitamin. Tapi katanya Tsunade tidak mau bangun jadi dia tinggal saja."

"Kurasa lebih baik aku menengoknya sekarang dan membawakannya kopi," kata Sakura sambil berdiri. Sesaat sebelum melangkah, ditolehnya kearah Naruto dan Kakashi yang sedang susah payah berusaha memapah Jiraiya. Tak dinyana, pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang itu justru muntah tanpa aba-aba.

Semua orang jijik dibuatnya.

**-**

**-**

"Aduh, dasar! Kenapa pakai mabuk segala sich?" gerutu Naruto sambil tertatih-tatih menaiki anak tangga.

"Kenapa juga kau mengajaknya ikut?"

"Mana aku tahu kalau bakal jadi begini," Naruto membela diri, "Jiraiya ini staff ahli di divisi pemasaran perusahaan kami."

Kakashi memilih untuk meragukannya, "Mana mungkin yang model begini bisa jadi staff ahli."

Perdebatan itu usai saat kaki kanan Naruto menginjak anak tangga terakhir. Dengan setengah sempoyongan mereka mencoba untuk berbelok ke kiri. Disanalah Naruto dan Kakashi bertemu muka dengan Shizune, seorang pelayan villa. Gadis berambut pendek itu tampaknya baru saja keluar dari kamar Tsunade yang terletak di sebelah kiri pangkal tangga.

Naruto merasa perlu menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar bertanya, "Shizune, bagaimana keadaan Tsunade? Masih tidak enak badan juga?"

"Iya, Tuan" jawab Shizune, "Tadi saya dipanggil untuk menutup jendela kamarnya yang macet. Nona Tsunade bilang ingin istirahat."

"Ya sudah," sahut pendek si pemuda bermata biru.

Naruto kembali berjuang bersama Kakashi. Keduanya melewati Shizune kearah kamar Jiraiya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Tsunade. Sementara Shizune segera berlalu setelah membungkuk dan memberi salam basa-basi.

DUAKK!!!

Seolah tak punya pilihan, Kakashi membuka pintu kamar Jiraiya dengan tendangan kakinya. Pandangan pemuda bermasker itu langsung tertuju pada tempat tidur yang kusut dan teracak-acak. Ibarat permainan sepak bola, ranjang itu adalah gawangnya dan Jiraiya adalah bolanya.

BUUKKK!!!

Satu lagi suara debaman terdengar. Kali ini mungkin karena Naruto yang tergesa-gesa menjatuhkan tubuh Jiraiya dengan setengah hati, si rambut putih yang sudah teler parah itu justru jatuh terguling dari tepi ranjang dan meluncur pasrah ke lantai kamar. Kakashi melirik ke arah Naruto, setengah menyalahkannya.

"Aaarrggghhh!" Naruto menggeregat kesal.

Satu detik kemudian terdengar suara jam besar di ruang tengah berdentang dua belas kali. Suaranya terdengar dengan jelas di seantero villa.

"Malam sudah makin larut. Ganti saja lagunya," usul Tenten pada Kiba.

Kiba menurut saja. Beberapa saat kemudian mengalunlah suara Dan Byrd yang melantunkan lagu Boulevard.

Di lain tempat, Kakashi dan Naruto telah sukses melemparkan Jiraiya ke atas kasurnya tanpa ampun. Baru saja keluar dari kamar yang berantakan itu, mereka berdua melihat Sakura berbelok dari tikungan dapur dan berjalan ke arah keduanya. Di tangan gadis itu tampak sebuah cangkir keramik berwarna merah diatas nampan melamin.

"Sakura mau kemana?" tegur Kakashi.

"Aku mau membawakan kopi ini untuk Kak Tsunade," jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan nampan bawaannya.

Naruto menimpali asal-asalan, "Alah, dia tidak butuh kopi. Kalau cognac barangkali."

Naruto melenggang santai bersama Kakashi. Kembali menuruni tangga ke ruang tengah sementara Sakura berjalan masuk ke kamar Tsunade. Namun baru sampai di anak tangga ketujuh, langkah kedua orang itu sontak terhenti. Mereka bahkan tak mendengar suara Sakura mengetuk pintu, namun dengan amat jelas telinga mereka menangkap suara yang terdengar setelahnya.

PRAAANGGG!!!!!!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suara benda yang pecah berantakan menghantam lantai disusul suara jeritan Sakura yang memekik tiba-tiba. Kakashi spontan berbalik, tapi refleknya masih kalah cepat dengan gerakan Naruto yang tahu-tahu sudah berlari di depannya.

Namun bagaimanapun juga pemandangan yang mereka lihat tetap persis sama.

Naruto dan Kakashi berdiri tercekat di depan pintu kamar Tsunade. Hanya dua meter dari sana, Sakura mematung dengan ekspresi terperangah histeris. Kedua tangannya menangkup membungkam mulutnya sendiri sementara matanya berair dengan tatapan getir yang bergetar hebat. Cangkir yang tadi dibawanya pecah berserakan di lantai bersama nampan yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Persis dihadapan gadis itu, Tsunade tergolek bersimbah darah. Sebuah pisau menancap tepat di jantungnya. Sprei dan selimut putih yang membalut ranjang itu berganti warna menjadi merah. Perlahan-lahan warna merah tersebut semakin melebar, meresap ke dalam sprei dan selimut yang tak berdosa.

Kakashi masih ternganga sewaktu Naruto meneriakinya begitu keras, "Polisi, Kakashi! Cepat panggil polisi!"

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

**-**

Pagi telah menampakkan diri. Dua orang petugas berjalan keluar menggotong jenasah Tsunade yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kantong mayat. Garis pembatas dipasang mengitari lokasi pembunuhan. Personil kepolisian yang dipimpin Asuma Sarutobi berlalu lalang dan dengan cekatan mempelajari tempat kejadian perkara. Disamping kanan dan kiri lelaki perokok berat itu berdiri seorang detektif andal dan seorang penulis muda. Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Ketiganya berada di dalam kamar yang masih berhias darah.

"Aku tak mau tahu," kata Asuma, "Selidiki kasus ini dan selesaikan secepatnya, Kakashi."

"Tidak mau tahu?" Kakashi menyela, "Pantaskah seorang kepala kepolisian berbicara seperti itu?"

"Terserah katamu. Dan kau Shikamaru," Asuma menoleh ke kiri, "Kami butuh bantuan instingmu seperti biasa. Kebetulan sekali kalian berdua sama-sama berada disini."

"Aku belum bilang mau," Shikamaru mengoreksi.

"Kau harus," sambung Asuma seraya berbalik, "karena aku memohon padamu. Seluruh penghuni villa sudah kukumpulkan di ruang tamu. Aku tak bisa menahan mereka lama-lama disini. Terutama karena diantara mereka ada beberapa petinggi Hyuuga Group, seorang anak ketua parlemen yang ayahnya bermulut pedas, dan juga seorang model yang sudah pasti akan menyedot banyak wartawan ke sini."

Hanya itu saja. Asuma tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dipakainya jaket kulit hitam lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Kakashi.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mana ku tahu?"

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau pelakunya adalah salah satu dari kita, bukan?"

"Entahlah," Kakashi menjawab enggan. Ia justru berjalan tenang ke arah jendela di kamar itu.

"Jangan buat teman-teman panik, Kakashi. Lakukan saja prosedur standarnya. Tanyai alibi mereka, mintai sidik jari, lalu biarkan mereka pulang."

Kakashi tak menyahut. Diraihnya grendel jendela, dibukanya jendela itu lalu ditutup dan dikuncinya. Kemudian ia buka lagi dan ditutup lagi.

"Hey, kau sedang apa?" Shikamaru menegur datar.

Yang ditanya menjawab singkat tanpa perubahan ekspresi, "Jendela ini tidak macet."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**a/n: semua petunjuk sudah terlihat jelas di chapter ini. Jika ternyata reader berhasil menebak siapa pelakunya, saya rasa mungkin tak perlu ada chapter II. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict berantakan ini. **

**Adakah yang tertarik bermain tebak-tebakan? Review anda saya tunggu dengan sabar. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Dear Mr. Kishimoto, I'm broke. Do I need to explain?**

**Summary : Naruto mengundang sejumlah temannya untuk menginap di salah satu villa milik keluarga Hyuuga. Semua baik-baik saja sampai salah satu dari mereka ditemukan tewas terbunuh. **

**Warning : AU, Chara Death, Don't Like Don't Read**

**-**

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Shikamaru mengikuti langkah cepat Kakashi yang berderap ke ruang tamu. Tepat ketika dua tangan detektif muda itu membuka pintu, semua orang menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan cemas dan was-was yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Kiba sibuk memainkan jari tangannya yang gemetaran. Sementara Shino memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku jaket berkerah tinggi yang menutup separuh mukanya. Sekalipun raut pemuda berkacamata hitam itu tak tampak panik, dia sendiri tahu bahwa kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku jaket itu juga gemetaran. Mereka berdua memang pantas khawatir. Sebab, pisau perak bergagang ukiran tangan yang digunakan untuk melenyapkan nyawa Tsunade adalah pisau yang dibeli perempuan berambutpirang itu dari mereka sehari sebelumnya. Karenanya dapat dipastikan kalau sidik jari kedua pemuda itu juga masih melekat di gagang pisau laknat tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan Ino. Fobia akan darah membuatnya mencengkeram lengan pucat Sai kuat-kuat. Sesekali ia merutuk dan memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk ikut berkelit dari management artist agar bisa bolos beberapa pemotretan dan menenangkan diri setelah malam berdarah yang disaksikannya. Sejengkal dari tempat Ino duduk, Sakura bergidik ngeri sambil merengek pada Sasuke untuk memindahkan lokasi foto prawedding mereka yang rencananya akan mengambil latar bukit kapur di balik villa. Sedangkan Naruto si empunya hajat dengan dibantu Neji tengah mengipasi Hinata yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Shock membuat Hinata limbung dan ambruk karena vertigo beberapa saat lalu.

Shikamaru menatap melas ke arah Temari. Kondisinya yang sedang hamil muda tak mau berkompromi dengan jam tidurnya yang melayang sepanjang hari kemarin. Suami mana yang tega melihat istrinya berwajah sepucat itu. Belum sarapan, pula.

Pandangan Kakashi menyisir seisi ruangan. Berhenti persis di sudut tempat Ibiki si penjaga villa berdiri di samping anak perempuannya yang merupakan juru masak disana, Anko. "Dimana Shizune?" tanyanya.

"Shizune pergi ke Iwa tadi malam, Tuan," jawab Ibiki, "Ibunya meninggal dunia. Dia meninggalkan villa dalam keadaan terburu-buru."

Jawaban Ibiki menaikkan tekanan darah Kakashi seketika. Iwa? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kapan dia pergi?" Kakashi mencecar, "Dengan apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau membiarkannya? Tidakkah kau lihat seseorang baru saja terbunuh di sini?"

Ibiki menjawab tanpa gentar, "Kira-kira jam satu dini hari, Tuan. Dia pergi dengan mobil bak yang biasa saya gunakan untuk mengangkut tanaman."

"Kenapa kau biarkan?" Kakashi mengulang.

"Shizune sangat panik, Tuan. Kasihan sekali dia. Ibunya adalah keluarga terakhir yang masih ia punya," Anko melanjutkan, "Dan saya berani menjamin bahwa Shizune tidak mungkin tersangkut dalam kasus ini."

"Enak sekali kau bicara," Kakashi menoleh pada Shikamaru, "Kita harus menyusulnya."

"Percuma," sahut Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?"

Shikamaru menerangkan, "Kalau dari pusat Konoha, Iwa memang jauh. Tapi kalau dari sini, hanya perlu lima sampai enam jam perjalanan dengan kecepatan penuh. Apalagi jalanan lengang. Saat ini dia pasti sudah melewati perbatasan."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sudah melewati perbatasan?" suara Neji terdengar memotong, "Hubungi saja kepolisian Iwa. Mereka yang berhak mengambil tindakan."

"Di situlah masalahnya, Neji" Shikamaru melanjutkan lagi, "Kalau sudah masuk wilayah Iwa, kita terpaksa berurusan dengan birokrasi setempat yang terkenal berbelit-belit. Percayalah, kau akan dibuat muak oleh pihak kepolisian. Mereka itu alot sekali."

"Maaf, Tuan Kakashi," Anko menyela, "Anda tidak bermaksud mencurigai teman saya, bukan? Saya mengenal Shizune sejak lama. Sungguh, dia gadis baik-baik."

Kakashi menatap lekat kedua mata Anko yang dipenuhi segudang keyakinan. Sebuah senyuman tersembunyi di balik maskernya saat ia menyahut, "Kadang kita tidak mengenal seseorang dengan baik."

**-**

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-**

**-**

Rupanya Shikamaru tidak bercanda. Inspektur Genma mengumpat tanpa syarat begitu Asuma memerintahkannya untuk mengurus masalah Shizune. Iwa memang sudah menjamin bahwa sementara ini Shizune tidak akan dibiarkan pergi kemanapun. Tapi setumpuk tetek bengek dan persyaratan bahkan untuk sekedar menginterogasi gadis itu terjegal sekali jadi oleh aturan-aturan tidak masuk akal terkait ketidaksinambungan situasi politik dan isu kurang sedap tentang rancangan Undang-Undang Ektradisi yang baru. Belum lagi karena kepolisian Konoha memang tak punya bukti nyata yang bisa disodorkan.

Kakashi membuka lebar halaman surat kabar pagi yang diletakkan diatas meja teras rumah Shikamaru. Sudah genap dua kali dua puluh empat jam sejak kejadian tragis di villa keluarga Hyuuga. Berita mengenai terbunuhnya Tsunade masih mengisi sejumlah sudut. Ucapan bela sungkawa juga masih dilontarkan beberapa pihak. Tidak jelas kepada siapa bela sungkawa itu dialamatkan mengingat sudah lama sekali Tsunade hidup sendiri.

"Kau yakin kalau pelakunya Shizune?" tanya Shikamaru saat ia keluar dengan membawa dua cangkir cappuccino panas.

Kakashi menyebutkan alasannya secara beruntun, "Aku melihatnya keluar dari kamar Tsunade pada jam perkiraan kematian. Dia juga berbohong soal jendela yang macet. Dan dia menghilang begitu saja satu jam setelah kejadian."

"Tapi kita belum punya bukti. Bagaimana kalau ternyata pelakunya adalah orang luar yang menyusup masuk?"

"Orang macam apa yang bisa menyusup lewat pagar berduri dan gerbang besi setinggi lima belas kaki? Kalau kau penasaran soal motifnya, tanyakan saja sendiri setelah ia ditangkap."

"Itu tidak perlu," ujar Shikamaru, "dia memang punya motif."

"Benarkah?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Tsunade adalah manager audit internal Hyuuga Group. Efisiensi besar-besaran yang diputuskan manajemen perusahaan itu tahun lalu adalah maha karyanya. Shizune merupakan salah satu dari ratusan orang yang kehilangan pekerjaan dan akhirnya menjadi pelayan. Aku yakin benar kalau separuh orang yang pernah bekerja di sana punya motif untuk menghabisi Tsunade."

Yang satu itu Kakashi baru mendengarnya sekali ini, "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Temari," jawab Shikamaru, "Head of Legal Service. Semua pemecatan itu ditandatangani olehnya."

Kakashi ber'oh' ria sewaktu melihat orang yang mereka bicarakan melongok keluar dan berkata, "Shikamaru, ada telepon untukmu."

"Dari siapa?"

"Inspektur Genma," jawab Temari sebelum berbalik lagi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya dengan malas. Menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi yang tetap asyik membaca surat kabar.

Baru tiga menit. Benar-benar tidak lebih dari tiga menit. Shikamaru keluar lagi dengan langkah tergesa sambil memakai jaket tebalnya dan memegang sebuah kunci mobil di tangan kanan. "Kita harus pergi sekarang," katanya.

"Kemana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iwa."

"Iwa?" Kakashi melipat surat kabar itu dan mengekor di belakang Shikamaru, "Tetek bengeknya sudah beres? Apa kata Inspektur Genma?"

"Kita tidak perlu tetek bengek lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

Shikamaru mengujar barisan kata yang menarik perhatian Kakashi, "Shizune ditemukan tewas. Dia jatuh ke dasar jurang."

**-**

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-**

**-**

"Bunuh diri," ungkap seorang petugas kepolisian Iwa bernama Deidara, "Mayatnya ditemukan di dasar jurang. Tidak seorangpun mendengar suara jeritan. Dia bunuh diri."

Tidak seorangpun mendengar jeritan. Saat kematian Tsunade juga begitu. Mendadak saja fakta sepele ini menyusup masuk lagi ke otak Shikamaru.

Deidara merinci lagi, "Ia menuliskan kata-kata terakhirnya pada pagar kayu pembatas jurang dengan sebuah lipstick. Sudah kami periksa. Sidik jari Shizune ada di lipstick itu. Kami juga menemukan ponselnya yang terjatuh tak jauh dari pagar kayu."

Shikamaru dan Kakashi mendekati pagar kayu yang ditunjukkan oleh Deidara. Disana tertulis 'MAAFKAN AKU. AKU SANGAT MENYESAL. SELAMAT TINGGAL' dengan huruf kapital yang cukup jelas untuk dibaca.

Kakashi menengok ke sekeliling. Petugas evakuasi yang dikirim ke sana sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Selain beberapa orang warga sekitar yang ikut menonton, tak ada lagi siapapun yang bisa dibilang mencurigakan. 'Bunuh diri karena menyesal telah membunuh Tsunade,' pikir Kakashi.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru memanggil Deidara yang sedang berbicara kepada seorang rekannya, "Boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Deidara menoleh, "Silakan."

"Dimana kalian menemukan lipsticknya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Deidara menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah sederhana yang tak jauh dari tepi jurang itu sembari menjawab, "Disana, di rumahnya. Di atas meja rias di dalam kamar Shizune."

"Kalau begitu dia tidak bunuh diri," Shikamaru menarik kesimpulan dengan cepat. Membuat semua orang yang mendengar perkataannya menatap balik dengan heran. Termasuk Kakashi.

Shikamaru meneruskan, "Untuk apa orang yang sudah berniat bunuh diri repot-repot kembail ke kamarnya hanya untuk mengembalikan sebuah lipstick ke atas meja rias? Sementara ponselnya saja terjatuh disini."

Tepat sekali.

Penjelasan Shikamaru belum berhenti, "Yang masuk akal adalah, seseorang mengajak Shizune kemari. Membiusnya dengan suatu cara seperti sapu tangan berchloroform, membuat sidik jarinya pada lipstick yang ia bawa, lalu menjatuhkan Shizune ke jurang. Dengan begitu tidak ada suara jeritan yang terdengar. Pelakunya tinggal menuliskan pesan di atas pagar. Huruf kapital dan lipstick dipilih karena tulisan tangannya lebih tersamarkan. Setelah itu ia masuk ke kamar Shizune di dalam rumahnya yang kosong karena Shizune tinggal sendiri setelah ibunya meninggal. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa lipstick itu harus dikembalikan ke sana adalah karena si pelaku khawatir, jika dibuang disini lipstick itu tidak akan ditemukan dan bukti bunuh diri itu menjadi kabur."

Bingo! Shikamaru mengakhiri eksplanasinya yang disambut dengan wajah bengong Deidara. Kakashi lebih menguasai keadaan dan tidak terkejut karena ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat Shikamaru menunjukkan pola pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu ini pembunuhan," lanjut Deidara "Aku akan menghubungi markas. Kalian tunggulah sebentar."

Deidara menyingkir lalu menelepon seseorang. Ketika itulah Kakashi melirik ke arah Shikamaru dan keduanya segera paham tanpa diucapkan tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Kepolisian Iwa tidak akan membiarkan orang luar mengurus perkara yang terjadi di wilayah mereka. Itu berarti Shikamaru dan Kakashi harus mengendap-endap ke dalam rumah Shizune sebelum Deidara menyadarinya kalau mereka benar-benar ingin mencari bukti.

-

-

"Kita harus menemukannya," kata Shikamaru sesampainya ia dan Kakashi di kamar Shizune.

"Menemukan apa?"

"Sesuatu," Shikamaru menekankan lagi, "Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada disini."

"Mana kutahu apa yang seharusnya tidak ada disini," Kakashi protes.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kakashi" sambung Shikamaru, "Pokoknya kita cari saja dulu. Sesuatu yang ganjil kelihatannya."

"Ganjil? Apa contohnya? Pembalut wanita?" Kakashi setengah menyindir.

Sayang sekali sindirannya tidak mempan. Shikamaru sudah sibuk membongkar laci meja. Kakashi menurut saja dan mulai memilah-milah barang di dalam lemari pakaian Shizune.

"Ngomong-ngomong," sela Shikamaru, "Apa kau tahu penyebab meninggalnya ibu Shizune?"

"Radang paru-paru. Sudah sejak beberapa bulan terakhir Shizune kesulitan membiayai pengobatannya."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Anko."

Shikamaru menarik jeda. Dipandangnya Kakashi sesaat dengan tatapan seolah ia baru saja melihat rekannya itu sedang mengupil di depan umum, "Kau sengaja menanyakan itu pada Anko?"

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi tanpa menyadari tatapan Shikamaru,"Kami sempat mengobrol sejenak."

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul sebelum melanjutkankegiatannya. Pemuda berambut nanas itu tengah membolak-balik kasur Shizune. Keberuntungan nyatanya sedang berpihak. Dibawah bantal berbentuk babi yang diangkatnya, si calon ayah menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Sesuatu yang berwana kuning dan berkilauan.

"Kakashi, sudah ketemu" Shikamaru membuat Kakashi menoleh seraya menyunggingkan senyuman bangga di wajahnya.

Sang detektif belum sempat bertanya. Shikamaru buru-buru melempar benda itu ke arah Kakashi. Ditangkapnya dengan sigap sedetik kemudian. Sebuah arloji berlapis emas.

"Kau ingat siapa yang sepanjang hari memamerkan arloji barunya?" tanya Shikamaru memancing.

"Jiraiya?" tebak Kakashi setelah beberapa lama mengingat-ingat, "Maksudmu arloji ini milik Jiraiya? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Disitulah tumpang tindihnya kasus ini," lanjut Shikamaru "Arloji itu bisa menjadi bukti bahwa Shizune tidak membunuh Tsunade."

Dahi Kakashi berkerut mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Mungkin Shizune memang dibunuh. Dan mungkin juga pembunuhan itu memang berhubungan dengan kematian Tsunade. Tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa Shizune tidak membunuhnya!"

"Bagaimana bisa Shizune membunuh Tsunade kalau dia bahkan tidak masuk ke kamar itu?"

Sedikitpun Kakashi tak paham pada apa yang diutarakan Shikamaru barusan. Dibantahnya saja dengan cepat kesimpulan itu, "Sudah kukatakan, Shikamaru. Aku melihatnya keluar dari kamar Tsunade malam itu."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin!"

"Kalau begitu peragakan padaku," ujar Shikamaru, "Peragakan bagaimana kau melihat Shizune malam itu. Anggaplah dirimu adalah dia."

Sungguh. Kakashi tak mengerti apa maksud Shikamaru. Tapi makhluk waras manapun di atas bumi ini pasti tidak akan memilih untuk membantah argumen orang yang IQ-nya jelas berada jauh diatas rata-rata.

Hasilnya, dengan tetap memegang arloji emas ditangan kanan, Kakashi beranjak ke arah pintu kamar Shizune yang tertutup. Dipegangnya gagang pintu dengan tangan kiri sementara kepalanya menoleh ke arah Shikamaru sebagaimana malam itu Shizune menoleh kearahnya dan Naruto.

"Seperti ini," sambung Kakashi " Aku melihatnya dengan posisi seperti ini."

Sekali lagi Shikamaru tersenyum. Dan sekali lagi pula dahi Kakashi berkerut. Tapi kali ini kerutan itu tidak lama. Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi otak encer Kakashi untuk membaca maksud sebenarnya dari perintah aneh novelis muda itu.

Shikamaru benar. Kakashi tidak pernah melihat Shizune melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Tsunade. Yang dia lihat hanyalah Shizune yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan memegang kenop sehingga terkesan seolah gadis itu tampaknya baru saja keluar dari sana.

"Tapi kenapa dia berbohong? Kenapa dia mesti berpura-pura telah masuk ke kamar itu?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Jawabannya ada di tanganmu," ujar Shikamaru seraya menunjuk ke arah tangan kanan Kakashi dengan dagunya.

'Arloji ini?' batin Kakashi, 'Ada apa dengan arloji ini?'

Shikamaru memberi satu lagi petunjuk, "Kamar Tsunade dan kamar Jiraiya bersebelahan, bukan?"

Tapi Kakashi masih saja memandangi arloji emas di tangannya tanpa menemukan jawaban apa-apa.

"Shizune buru-buru menghampiri pintu kamar Tsunade untuk berbohong dan berpura-pura setelah mendengar suaramu dan Naruto dari arah tangga."

"Tapi kenapa?" Kakashi belum juga menemukan benang merahnya.

"Karena dia sedang berusaha membuat alibi untuk dirinya sendiri, Kakashi" Shikamaru menekankan, "Shizune baru saja keluar dari kamar Jiraiya untuk mencuri arloji itu!"

Tidak. Ini sama sekali bukan kabar baik. Harusnya Kakashi melarang Shikamaru memajang senyumnya dari tadi. Satu-satunya tersangka yang mereka punya kini tercoret secara otomatis dari daftar. Apalagi kebohongan Shizune jelas berpotensi mengubah perkiraan waktu kematian dari semula. Kalau perkiraan waktunya mundur, semua orang yang berada di villa malam itu bisa menjadi tersangka. Alasannya sederhana, yakni gadis itu tidak lagi diasumsikan sebagai orang terakhir yang melihat Tsunade dalam keadaan hidup. Darah memang masih mengalir sewaktu jasad Tsunade ditemukan. Tapi darimana mereka tahu bahwa Tsunade ditikam dalam keadaan hidup? Bukankah tak seorangpun mendengar si pirang itu menjerit? Orang mana yang tidak akan menjerit kalau ditikam dengan pisau?

Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menghubungi bagian forensik?

Satu pertanyaan lagi, kenapa Shizune harus ikut terbunuh? Bukankah gadis itu justru mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari pelaku sebenarnya?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**a/n: Adakah lagi yang ingin bermain tebak-tebakan? Petunjuknya masih nangkring dengan setia di chapter I. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Dear Mr. Kishimoto, I'm broke. Do I need to explain?**

**Summary : Naruto mengundang sejumlah temannya untuk menginap di salah satu villa milik keluarga Hyuuga. Semua baik-baik saja sampai salah satu dari mereka ditemukan tewas terbunuh. **

**Warning : AU, Chara Death, Don't Like Don't Read**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Deidara bermurah hati mencarikan penginapan untuk Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Sebuah kamar hotel di tengah kota yang tentu saja biaya inapnya ditanggung oleh kepolisian Konoha. Bermalam menjadi pilihan pertama setelah mempertimbangkan bahwa kemalaman di tengah jalan antara Konoha-Iwa bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik.

Shikamaru menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa menjadi suami Temari akan terasa sedikit sulit ketika ia harus mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa pulang malam ini.

Usai berkilah semampunya, Shikamaru menyusul Kakashi yang sedang duduk di tengah kamar. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan mengapit sebuah meja kayu kecil dengan beberapa helai kertas diatasnya. Bukan kertas biasa, melainkan sejumlah hasil pemeriksaan sementara yang dikirimkan sore tadi oleh Genma melalui email. Sial, memang. Kematian Shizune memaksa keduanya untuk memulai dari awal lagi.

"Sudah telepon Inspektur Genma?" tanya Shikamaru memulai diskusi.

Kakashi mengangguk sambil tetap membaca kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Apa katanya?"

"Biasa, mengumpat."

"Selain itu?"

"Inspektur Genma melarang kita mengusik kasus terbunuhnya Shizune," jawab Kakashi " Selain karena itu bukan kewenangan kita, dia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko bertikai dengan kepolisian Iwa."

"Tapi kematian Shizune mungkin saja berhubungan dengan kematian Tsunade."

"Ya, tapi sayang sekali Shizune terbunuh di wilayah Iwa."

"Apa kau punya bayangan tentang motif terbunuhnya Shizune?" Shikamaru melontarkan pertanyaan yang sempat membuat Kakashi memutar otak.

"Entahlah," ungkap Kakashi jujur "Padahal kebohongan Shizune justru membutakan kita dari pelaku sebenarnya. Mungkinkah dia tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat?"

"Bisa jadi," Shikamaru berpendapat, "Akan lebih sulit lagi jika ternyata Shizune bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang dilihatnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia sedang dalam keadaan kalut karena kondisi ibunya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jiraiya?" pertanyaan Kakashi beralih, "Sudah kau tanyakan soal hilangnya arloji itu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk sambil berkata, "Kau takkan percaya apa yang kudengar dari pemabuk itu."

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda penasaran.

Kemudian Shikamaru menjawab, "Sejak hari itu dia tidak menggubris soal arlojinya yang hilang karena arloji itu ternyata palsu."

Menjengkelkan sekali. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Apa kata Shizune kalau saja gadis itu masih sempat mendengar fakta tidak penting ini?

"Dasar orang tua aneh," sambung Kakashi "Oh ya, tadi aku sudah menghubungi bagian forensik."

"Hasilnya?"

"Tak banyak berubah. Perkiraan kematiannya antara pukul 11.30 sampai jam 12 lebih sedikit saat kita menemukan Tsunade. Sementara ini tak bisa lebih akurat dari itu."

"Tak bisa lebih akurat dari itu?" Shikamaru kecewa, "Lalu pemeriksaan darahnya?"

"Baru bisa dipastikan paling cepat besok sore."

"Sidik jari?"

"Tetap seperti semula," lanjut Kakashi, "Hanya ada sidik jari Kiba, Shino, dan Tsunade sendiri pada pisau perak itu."

Shikamaru meraih salah satu berkas yang dipelajari Kakashi, "Apa berkas ini merinci alibi semua orang pada malam itu?"

"Buat apa dirinci lagi? Kau tahu 'kan kalau kita semua ada di ruang tengah."

"Tidak ada yang meninggalkan ruang tengah antara pukul 11.30 sampai 12 lewat?"

"Beberapa," Kakashi menyebut, "Tenten yang kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kamera. Juga Sasuke, Neji dan Sai yang pergi ke kamar kecil. Ibiki dan Anko tidak punya alibi sepanjang malam. Mereka bilang ada di kamarnya masing-masing."

"Dua orang itu paling berpeluang."

"Tapi juga paling tidak punya motif," ujar Kakashi.

"Selain mereka siapa lagi?"

"Jiraiya yang mabuk, Naruto yang memapahnya ke kamar, dan Sakura yang menemukan mayat Tsunade pertama kali. Satu lagi, Temari yang pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil obat pengurang gejala hyperemesis."

Mendengarnya Shikamaru kontan mengoreksi, "Kau melewatkan satu orang."

"Siapa?"

"Hatake Kakashi," jawab Shikamaru enteng.

Kakashi tak percaya, "Aku masuk ke daftar itu?"

"Kalau kau tega memasukkan istriku ke daftar itu kenapa aku tidak boleh mencantumkanmu juga?"

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja," Kakashi tak peduli "Sekarang kita mulai dari mana?"

"Ada petunjuk yang menarik?"

Kakashi menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Shikamaru, "Apa menurutmu ini termasuk petunjuk?"

Shikamaru memandangi isi kertas itu. Sebuah artikel berita yang mengulas adegan adu mulut antara pemimpin proyek pembangkit listrik yang dimenangkan Hyuuga Group dengan seorang ketua forum pemerhati dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Shikamaru coba meyakinkan, "Jadi dia tidak akur dengan Tsunade?"

Kakashi membenarkan, "Ayahnya juga. Fugaku Uchiha menentang keras efisiensi karyawan yang digagas Tsunade. Sementara Sasuke menggugat manajemen Hyuuga Group karena berniat mendirikan unit pembangkit listrik di kawasan yang mencaplok tiga puluh persen area hutan lindung. Kalau kau perhatikan, belakangan ini dia jadi kurang akrab dengan Neji dan Hinata. Juga Naruto. Tapi karena Naruto sudah jadi temannya sejak kecil, Sasuke tak memasukkannya dalam hitungan. Selain itu, Sasuke jugalah yang memaksa Sakura keluar dari perusahaan untuk alasan yang sama."

Shikamaru lantas teringat bahwa Sakura juga pernah bekerja di Hyuuga Group, "Kalau soal Sakura aku bisa mengerti. Buat apa lagi bekerja kalau tunangannya sudah kaya raya? Lagipula, aku yakin menjadi sekretaris Naruto itu bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita mulai berkunjung saja," lanjut Shikamaru, "Tapi sementara ini jangan katakan dulu kalau tersangka awal kita sudah tercoret dari daftar. Teman-teman bisa panik kalau tahu Shizune dibunuh. Aku tidak mau ada saling tuduh diantara kita."

"Baiklah. Siapa dulu yang kita kunjungi?"

"Siapa yang paling dekat dari sini?"

"Shino dan Kiba," jawab Kakashi "Mereka tinggal di Kiri sekarang. Dari sini akan lebih dekat ke apartemen mereka daripada kembali ke Konoha."

"Baguslah," ujar Shikamaru "Selain bersinggungan dengan senjata pembunuh, Shino juga pernah bekerja di Hyuuga Group. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu."

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya sekali lagi,"Shino juga korban efisiensi seperti Shizune?"

"Bukan," Shikamaru menjawab, "Dia diberhentikan setelah Tsunade mengirimkan sebuah memo internal kepada atasannya yang berisi sederet ketidaksesuaian prosedur."

Kakashi berkecap heran, "Kenapa bisa banyak sekali diantara kita yang bekerja di perusahaan itu?"

"Hyuuga Group adalah perusahaan besar, Kakashi. Kau takkan heran lagi kalau tahu seberapa besar gaji disana."

"Temari juga bekerja disana, kan?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi lantaran tak mengerti.

"Head of Legal Service," Kakashi menyambung, "Berarti dia berada di bawah naungan departemen general affair. Aku dengar semua orang di departemen itu bisa tahu banyak hal."

Shikamaru makin tak mengerti. Ditanyakannya, "Kau mencurigai istriku?"

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi cepat "Tapi aku yakin Temari tahu seluk beluk permasalahan yang dibangun Tsunade dengan ketua parlemen. Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau istrimu itu menandatangani semua surat pemecatan disana?"

"Ya. Hanya saja aku tak yakin kalau Temari peduli pada permasalahan itu. Percayalah, semua tanda tangan yang dibubuhkannya selalu mengacu lurus dan tidak pernah melenceng dari isi perjanjian kerja bipartit yang berlaku."

Kakashi mengangguk paham, "Kurasa kalau kutanyai sekalipun dia hanya akan bercerita soal gosip-gosip ibu rumah tangga."

"Benar sekali," tambah Shikamaru "Harusnya kau lihat bagaimana dia membuatku muak dengan mengoceh tentang usaha Neji memperalat Naruto demi mendapatkan tampuk pimpinan, kecemburuan Hinata, kebiasaan mabuk Tsunade, hingga pertikaian hubungan kerja industrial yang tidak ada habisnya."

Dasar Shikamaru. Beranikah dia bicara begitu kalau ada Temari disana?

**-**

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Shino menyambut kedua tamunya dengan tenang seperti biasa. Meskipun sebenarnya dia was-was juga kalau mengingat kedatangan dua lelaki itu pasti berhubungan dengan pembunuhan atas Tsunade. Terlebih lagi, Kiba sedang sakit. Badannya demam sejak kemarin. Dia mungkin akan panik kalau melihat kedatangan Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Sudah tentu pisau itu penyebabnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa soal pembunuhan itu, Kakashi" Shino menyambung sambil mempersilakan Kakashi dan Shikamaru duduk di ruang tamu, "Semua yang kutahu sudah kusampaikan sebelumnya."

"Aku dengar Tsunade yang membuatmu dipecat," Kakashi menyambar tanpa basa-basi "Bisa ceritakan itu dari sudut pandangmu?"

"Jadi menurutmu pemecatan saja bisa jadi motif buatku?" Shino akhirnya menerangkan, "Aku memang tak paham benar kenapa Tsunade melakukannya. Kira-kira sebulan sebelum diberhentikan, dia pernah meminta tolong padaku. Permintaannya agak aneh, tapi karena dia manager audit aku melakukannya saja."

"Permintaan apa itu?" Shikamaru penasaran.

"Tadinya aku bekerja di bagian surveillance. Tsunade memintaku memasang kamera CCTV secara diam-diam di ruangan Naruto."

"Naruto?" giliran Kakashi yang penasaran.

"Ya," Shino bercerita lagi "Aku tak mempertanyakan alasannya karena waktu itu mereka memang sedang bersaing memperebutkan posisi pemimpin proyek pembangunan unit pembangkit listrik yang baru saja didapatkan lewat tender. Kurasa permintaan Tsunade ada hubungannya dengan persaingan itu. Dua minggu sebelum aku diberhentikan, Tsunade meminta hasil rekaman CCTV tadi. Dan beberapa hari setelah aku keluar, kudengar Naruto mundur dari persaingan. Tsunade akhirnya memimpin proyek itu dengan rekomendasi penuh."

"Apa kau tahu isi rekaman CCTV yang diminta Tsunade?" tanya Shikamaru.

Shino menggeleng, "Dia tidak memintanya langsung padaku, tapi lewat seorang staf yang lain. Lagipula kamera itu diawasi sendiri oleh Tsunade tanpa melewati bagian surveillance. Cuma dia yang tahu."

Kedengarannya seperti sebuah cara yang licik untuk memenangkan persaingan.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, "Kakashi ambil giliran, "Kapan terakhir kali kau melihat Tsunade dalam keadaan hidup?"

"Tentu saja saat kita santap sore bersama di villa itu," terang Shino, "Sekitar jam lima. Hinata membuat puding yang sangat enak. Waktu itu Tsunade sudah mengeluh pusing. Kulihat Naruto memberikan aspirin yang didapat dari Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata mengantar Tsunade ke kamarnya."

Kakashi dan Shikamaru berpandangan sebentar. Memikirkan kemungkinan Hinata sebagai orang terakhir yang melihat Tsunade dalam keadaan hidup. Namun lewat. Shizune tetap menjadi yang terakhir karena dia mengantarkan makan malam pada jam delapan.

Ah, Shizune lagi. Andai saja dia masih hidup

Shikamaru menyudahi, "Kami rasa ini cukup. Boleh kutengok Kiba sekarang?"

Shino mengangguk. Ditunjukkannya pintu kamar Kiba dan mempersilakan kedua tamunya masuk. Sementara ia sendiri beranjak menuju dapur untuk sekedar mencari minuman ringan yang bisa disuguhkan.

Kaki Shikamaru baru melangkah dua kali ketika disadarinya Kakashi berpikir dengan konsentrasi penuh. Bujang tampan itu menopang dagunya sendiri dengan tangan kiri sambil memikirkan setitik celah dan kemungkinan.

Shikamaru menegur, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Sama dengan yang sedang kau pikirkan," jawab Kakashi.

"Hinata?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Gadis itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa membunuh, Kakashi" kata Shikamaru.

"Bukan Hinata yang kucurigai, melainkan tunangannya" ujar Kakashi meluruskan.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru jadi ikut berpikir, "Apa dasar kecurigaanmu?"

"Sulit menerangkannya. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau Hinata dan Tsunade tidaklah dekat. Tapi sewaktu Tsunade ditemukan tewas, Hinata sampai pingsan beberapa kali. Bukankah itu reaksi yang berlebihan dan seharusnya tidak wajar? Ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Aku yakin itu."

Shikamaru menambahkan kesimpulan senada, "Aku paham apa maksudmu, Kakashi. Karena aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Hinata jelas merasa bahwa Narutolah pembunuh Tsunade. Apa alasannya merasa begitu aku tak tahu. Tapi aku yakin dia akan menutupinya mati-matian untuk melindungi Naruto dari kemungkinan dicurigai."

Kakashi masih sibuk berpikir. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya pada Shikamaru, tapi tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan keanehan sikap Naruto ketika mereka menemukan mayat Tsunade malam itu. Kata 'aneh' memang patut digunakan mengingat betapa Naruto bisa mencerna keadaan demikian cepatnya, bahkan hingga mendahului Kakashi yang masih berusaha memproses suara teriakan Sakura kala itu. Seakan-akan Naruto sudah tahu bahwa siapapun yang masuk ke kamar Tsunade malam itu pasti akan menjerit seketika.

Sayangnya hal semacam ini belum bisa dijadikan dasar kecurigaan. Kakashi harus mencari cara lain untuk meyakinkan Shikamaru pada analisanya.

"Tunggu dulu, Shikamaru" Kakashi menghentikan rekannya yang sudah makin dekat ke pintu kamar Kiba.

Shikamaru berbalik, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku mau tanya," Kakashi melanjutkan, "Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan seorang perempuan kalau melihat seseorang bersimbah darah karena ditikam pisau?"

Lelaki manapun akan menjawab sama seperti Shikamaru, "Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan seorang perempuan dalam situasi seperti itu selain menjerit histeris dan ketakutan?"

"Kalau yang melihat korban adalah laki-laki, apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Mencari bantuan medis," jawab Shikamaru cepat seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa makhluk bernama pria lebih unggul daripada makhluk bernama wanita, "Kita perlu memastikan apa korban masih bisa diselamatkan atau tidak."

"Itulah maksudku," Kakashi menggaris bawahi kalimat-kalimat berikutnya tanpa ragu, "Sewaktu melihat Tsunade tertikam, Sakura berteriak histeris dan merengek panik, yang berarti bahwa gadis itu bereaksi sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi Naruto tidak. Malam itu **dia meneriakiku untuk segera memanggil polisi, bukan ambulans!**"

Ah, sial. Tak bisakah Kakashi menyadari hal itu sedikit lebih cepat?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**a/n: rasanya saya ini pasti author yang buruk sekali kalau sampai tidak ada yang menyadari keganjilan perintah Naruto di chapter I. Pasti ada, kan? Andai saya menjadi pembaca, chapter I yang kelihatannya remeh itu pasti sekarang terlihat menjengkelkan sekali. **

**Review? Saya tunggu. Mau menebak-nebak lagi? Silakan. **

**Terima kasih banyak. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Dear Mr. Kishimoto, I'm broke. Do I need to explain?**

**Summary : Naruto mengundang sejumlah temannya untuk menginap di salah satu villa milik keluarga Hyuuga. Semua baik-baik saja sampai salah satu dari mereka ditemukan tewas terbunuh. **

**Warning : AU, Chara Death, Don't Like Don't Read**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Persis seperti dugaan Shino sebelumnya, Kiba yang sedang berbaring dalam keadaan demam mendadak panik begitu melihat Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Ia sontak meracau, mengigau, dan berkicau disaat bersamaan.

"Ya Tuhan! Apalagi yang kalian lakukan disini? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Semua yang kulihat sudah kukatakan padamu, Kakashi. Jantungku sudah mau copot sewaktu melihat Tsunade tewas di kamarnya. Kenapa pula dia harus ditikam dengan pisau yang baru saja dibelinya dari kami? Oh, tidak. Seseorang diatas sana pasti membenciku setengah mati! Semuanya benar-benar mengerikan! Neji mengamuk dan memaki para pelayannya dengan sederet kosakata yang tidak mungkin bisa kau temukan di dalam kamus. Ibiki sampai tak berkutik. Anaknya gemetaran. Shizune memunguti pecahan keramik di lantai sambil mendengarkan cacian Neji dengan tampang ketakutan. Ya, Shizune! Bukankah dia pelakunya? Aku yakin itu! Dan Temari? Teganya kau Shikamaru. Harusnya kau bilang pada istrimu yang sedang hamil itu untuk jauh-jauh dari bau darah. Melihatnya mual dan menahan muntah membuat perutku serasa diputar. Hinata juga tiba-tiba pingsan dengan raut wajah seperti penderita asma. Naruto melotot kelabakan. Kau tahu? Yang paling parah adalah Ino. Aku melihatnya hampir kejang-kejang saat dicekoki obat penenang oleh Sai! Keterlaluan! Mengerikan sekali!"

Bayangkan saja segaris tampang paling terintimidasi yang bisa ditampilkan oleh seorang Inuzuka bernama Kiba. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mengepal di depan dada. Seolah mencoba menahan gemetar tubuhnya yang tak bisa disembunyikan di balik selimut tebal berwarna hijau lumut itu. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi makin tampak tak karuan karena beradu dengan keringat dingin dan meriang yang menjalari. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar dengan fokus tatapan yang berganti-ganti antara Kakashi dan Shikamaru tiap tiga detik sekali.

Salahkah jika kemudian Shikamaru menyesal telah memasuki kamar itu?

'sreek!'

Shino menarik tirai jendela kamar Kiba usai menyodorkan dua kaleng minuman cola kepada tamunya. Sinar matahari pagi dibiarkannya merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar yang kini dipenuhi empat orang lelaki. Lalu diliriknya kearah sudut kiri dimana seseorang tampak menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak terpengaruh ocehan Kiba tadi. Kakashi Hatake.

"Kenapa dari tadi telepon kantor selalu saja sibuk?" gerutu Kakashi sambil berkecap dan terus berkutat pada ponselnya.

"Coba ke handphone saja," saran Shikamaru.

Shino menyela, "Memangnya siapa yang mau kau telepon?"

"Asuma," jawab Kakashi, "Dia satu-satunya yang bisa memberi saran waras disaat seperti ini. Naruto sekarang adalah calon menantu dedengkot Hyuuga Group. Mengusiknya dengan sebuah kasus pembunuhan tidaklah mudah."

"Sebaiknya telepon Inspektur Genma saja" usul Shikamaru lagi,"Asuma tidak akan mau mengangkat teleponmu. Dia sedang cuti."

Kakashi menurut saja. Dipilihnya sebuah nomor yang ia yakini sebagai nomor handphone Shiranui Genma. Beberapa saat kemudian panggilan pun terhubung.

"Halo? Genma?" tegur Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

Entah kenapa suara balasan dari ujung sana terdengar kaget dan tidak senang, "Apa? Genma? Siapa ini?!"

Satu hal yang Kakashi tahu, itu bukan suara inspekturnya. Sedetik dihabiskan pemuda bermasker itu untuk menoleh bingung kearah Shikamaru. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyahut lagi dengan setengah terbata, "Ma-maaf. Boleh saya tahu saya sedang bicara dengan siapa? Saya Kakashi Hatake."

"Harusnya saya yang bertanya, Detektif Kakashi!" adalah suara Deidara yang terdengar membentak dari seberang telepon, "Mau apa anda menghubungi nomor Shizune? Ponsel ini 'kan barang bukti!"

DEGG!!

Lengkaplah sudah. Apa lagi sekarang?

**=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=**

Membingungkan? Tidak. Ada sedikit penjelasan sederhana yang bisa menerangkan insiden 'salah panggil' ciptaan Kakashi.

Pertama, Inspektur Genma. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dikenal Kakashi sebagai 'tukang ganti nomor handphone'. Terutama sekali tiap ia berganti pacar atau teman kencan.

Kedua, buku tamu. Buku tamu villa keluarga Hyuuga. Buku tamu yang dibawa Shizune kemana-mana dan dijadikannya salah satu dasar membuat laporan bulanan kepada Neji. Buku tamu yang disodorkan Anko untuk diisi oleh para tamu pada hari kedatangan mereka ke villa itu.

Ketiga, bujang mesum bernama Hatake. Tidak salah. Kakashi dengan isengnya menuliskan nomor ponsel pribadi di dalam buku tamu itu sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Anko. Seakan memberi isyarat agar gadis itu menyimpan nomor tadi dan menghubunginya. Namun ternyata malah bukan Anko yang meyimpan nomor itu dalam daftar kontak.

Singkat cerita, pada sekitar tengah malam kemarin lusa Kakashi menerima sebuah sms yang asing dan aneh. Ditengah rasa kantuk yang melanda, Kakashi hanya bisa berpikir bahwa sms itu adalah cara Genma untuk memberitahukan nomor barunya pada Kakashi. Tanpa mencerna lagi, Kakashi menyimpan nomor ponsel itu dan menghapus pesan yang diterimanya.

Sekarang jelaslah bahwa bukan Genma yang mengiriminya sms itu. Melainkan Shizune. Kemungkinan besar pesan singkat itu ia kirimkan dengan tergesa sesaat sebelum bertatap muka dengan sang pelaku pembunuhan misterius di tepi jurang. Hanya sesaat sebelum -mungkin saja- pelaku itu akan mengetahui tindakannya memberitahukan sebuah petunjuk pada Kakashi.

Andai saja Shizune tak tergesa, isi pesan itu mungkin bisa sedikit lebih jelas.

Deidara sentak ngotot sengotot-ngototnya. Memaksa Kakashi dan Shikamaru untuk segera melesat balik ke Iwa dan menjelaskan persoalan ini.

Maka disanalah mereka sekarang. Di dalam salah satu ruangan kantor kepolisian Iwa. Shikamaru menjadi orang pertama, Kakashi orang kedua, sedangkan Deidara adalah orang ketiga sekaligus tuan rumah yang kini mengisi ruangan itu.

Hingga detik ketujuh dari kalimat terakhir yang digunakan Shikamaru untuk menerangkan situasi, Deidara masih berusaha memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir keras dan memproses semua kata yang didengarnya dari mulut sang novelis muda. Kakashi mati sebal dibuatnya. Detektif yang satu itu sudah tak sabar lagi ingin melihat isi pesan singkat yang semoga saja masih berkandang di ponsel Shizune. Shikamaru pun tak jauh beda. Rasa penasaran terus menggebu dan bergolak ria memutar akal jeniusnya.

"Bisakah sekarang kita melihat isi pesan singkat itu?" tanya Kakashi setengah mendesak.

"Konoha tak berhak mengusik kasus yang kami tangani," jawaban Deidara sukses membuat Kakashi menggeregat kesal diam-diam.

"Anda yakin bisa menangani kasus ini sendiri?" pancing Shikamaru, "Atau anda merasa mampu memecahkan semuanya tanpa bantuan kami? Sejujurnya, kami juga sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk ditarik kedalam masalah yang tidak menarik."

Entah sejak kapan Shikamaru belajar cara mempengaruhi orang lain. Juga cara memutarbalikkan kata yang paling tidak penting sekalipun. Tapi itulah adanya. Deidara luruh.

Shikamaru dan Kakashi yang sedang duduk menghadap meja Deidara langsung menjulurkan kepala mereka setelah melihat lelaki pirang itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya. Sebuah ponsel berwarna biru muda yang masih terbungkus plastik dan tertempeli nomor kode barang bukti. Rasa ingin tahu dan penasaran semakin menjejali kepala tiga makhluk yang kini memelototi ponsel itu tanpa berkedip. Jari-jemari Deidara bergerak diatas barisan tombol keypad hingga layar ponsel menampilkan satu pesan terakhir yang terkirim lewat benda mungil itu.

Deidara melongo sendiri. Bingung. Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Berpikir. Shikamaru menyeringai singkat. Puas. Puas karena menemukan sepenggal kenyataan bahwa dugaan mereka tentang motif terbunuhnya Shizune ternyata salah besar. Gadis itu bukan dibunuh karena melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat. Tapi justru sebaliknya**. Dia dibunuh karena tidak melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya dia lihat. **

Delapan buah huruf yang berderet rapi terpampang di depan tiga orang pria. Delapan buah huruf konsonan dengan sebuah spasi setelah huruf kelima. Dua patah kata. Satu kata benda dan satu kata sifat yang menghantarkan memori Shikamaru pada satu nama.

Kiba.

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**a/n: ouch, dosa saya pasti makin menumpuk jika sampai membiarkan lebih banyak chara lagi difitnah gara-gara fict aneh ini. Lagipula saya juga bukan tipe author yang betah berlama-lama menulis fict multichapter. Jadi, kita akhiri saja petualangan Shikamaru dan Kakashi di chapter depan. Itupun kalau saya tidak terpuruk malas karena membayangkan chapter depan yang kelihatannya bakal panjang. **

**Jika ada yang penasaran soal petunjuk, chapter I masih saya rekomendasikan. **

**Jika ada yang penasaran soal motifnya, silakan tengok lagi chapter III.**

**Jika ada yang penasaran siapa pelakunya, tolong beri saya semangat lewat review. **

**Terima kasih banyak.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seandainya saja ada lebih banyak author yang bersedia menulis fict dengan genre seperti ini. Pasti seru. Adalah sebuah tantangan tersendiri ketika kita mencoba bersikap adil dengan membagi semua petunjuk yang ada kepada pembaca.**

**Disclaimer: Dear Mr Kishimoto, I'm broke. Do I need to explain?**

**Summary: Last chapter. ****Hinata diberi kehormatan untuk mengungkap jati diri si pelaku.**

**Warning: Chara death, tanpa maksud bashing sama sekali. Saya ulangi, tidak ada sedikitpun maksud yang merujuk pada chara bashing. Don't like don't read.**

**Ada baiknya chapter terakhir ini dibaca pelan-pelan. Beberapa bagian mungkin akan sedikit sulit dimengerti.**

**-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-**

Pada dasarnya, ini hanyalah sebuah kasus yang sederhana. Namun sayang kasus yang sederhana ini harus bertumpang tindih dengan beberapa penggal intrik. Mulai dari kebohongan, pemerasan, harta, perselingkuhan, hingga kekuasaan dan cinta segitiga.

Jam berdentang dua belas kali saat tiba tengah hari. Enam belas orang dipanggil paksa untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah villa keluarga Hyuuga. Hitungan itu mengesampingkan Shikamaru, Kakashi, Deidara, Ibiki, Anko dan tentu saja Shizune serta Tsunade yang kini telah tiada. Juga kedatangan Inspektur Genma bersama beberapa orang anak buahnya dianggap tak perlu masuk hitungan.

Mereka semua dikesampingkan karena tidak tercantum dalam daftar tersangka.

Tiga orang tuan rumah memenuhi sudut kanan ruangan. Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya sementara Neji memilih untuk berdiri dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Berseberangan dengan mereka, Temari menghenyakkan pantat diatas sebuah sofa bersama kedua adiknya, Kankuro dan Gaara. Persis di belakang trio Suna itu, Ibiki dan Anko berdiri tanpa banyak mulut. Shino kemudian muncul, berbarengan dengan Kiba yang badannya masih meriang. Semoga saja pemuda itu tak sampai meracau lagi. Menyusul setelahnya, Ino dan Sakura yang masuk sambil menggandeng kompak pasangan mereka. Jiraiya tiba disana tak lama berselang, dibarengi Lee, Tenten dan Chouji.

Lengkap.

Tak jauh dari pintu, Deidara mendengus sebal sembari menyandarkan punggung sekenanya. Ia melirik sinis ke arah Shikamaru dan Kakashi yang berhasil membuatnya jengkel karena tidak mau menerangkan maksud pesan singkat Shizune tempo hari. Sedangkan Genma yang datang belakangan juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Shikamaru tampak berdiri menjejeri Kakashi di satu titik yang menjadi fokus penglihatan di ruangan itu. "Kau saja yang mulai," ujar Shikamaru "Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

"Baiklah," lalu Kakashi bersuara lantang pada seisi ruangan, "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, siapa saja diantara kalian yang berada di Iwa pada sekitar tengah malam tiga hari lalu?"

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, ...sepuluh tangan terangkat ke udara. Jauh lebih banyak dari yang diharapkan Kakashi.

"Sebutkan alasan kalian berada disana malam itu," lanjut si detektif, "dan juga dengan siapa kalian disana."

Jiraiya menjawab paling cepat, "Temanku membuka night club baru. Aku datang ke Iwa untuk menghadiri grand openingnya. Dan aku pergi sendiri."

"Aku menemani Naruto yang membawa Hinata berobat," Neji mengambil giliran, "Kami berangkat bertiga."

Sasuke menjawab paling singkat, "Foto prawedding. Bersama Sakura."

Kemudian Ino menyambar, mendahului Sai yang sudah hampir membuka mulut, "Kami pergi berdua untuk menghindar dari pemotretan."

Terakhir adalah Lee. "Aku ke Iwa bersama Tenten untuk menghadiri temu akbar aktivis karate," terangnya.

Kakashi tak mau buang waktu. Tanpa menarik jeda panjang diterangkannya, "Kalian semua pasti tahu alasan kenapa kita dikumpulkan lagi di villa ini. Ya, ini memang ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tragis yang menimpa Tsunade. Kalian juga pasti sudah dengar bahwa orang pertama yang kami curigai adalah Shizune. Tapi sayang, pada tengah malam tiga hari lalu Shizune tewas terbunuh. Dia dihabisi oleh pelaku yang juga membunuh Tsunade."

Alhasil, sepuluh orang tadi spontan menyesal telah mengangkat tangan mereka.

Kakashi menyambung lagi, "Dan pelakunya ada disini sekarang. Di ruangan ini, di antara kita."

Bisa dibayangkan. Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi langsung tercengang seketika. Kecuali Shikamaru. Aura was-was dan panik yang tak terduga menguar dari segala sudut. Kasak-kusuk terdengar berbisik. Saling tuduh dan saling curiga.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Neji yang tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyela, "Bukankah Shizune berbohong malam itu? Kau sendiri yang bilang. Mungkin saja dia dibunuh oleh komplotannya."

"Tidak, Neji. Aku tidak bercanda," sahut Kakashi "Tidak ada komplotan dalam kasus ini. Shizune rupanya telah berbohong. Ia sama sekali tidak memasuki kamar Tsunade, yang berarti bahwa dia juga tidak tahu menahu mengenai pembunuhan itu. Shizune terpaksa berbohong demi menutupi tindakannya mengendap masuk ke kamar Jiraiya dan mencuri arlojinya."

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi penjelasan Kakashi. Beruntung benar, Kakashi tidak menyinggung soal arloji yang ternyata cuma barang imitasi.

"Lalu siapa pelakunya?" Kankuro bertanya. Seakan mewakili satu pertanyaan yang menggelinding di belasan kepala.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, sekedar memberi isyarat agar rekannya itu menerangkan.

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada seseorang," jawab Shikamaru, "Seseorang yang pada hari itu masuk ke dalam kamar Tsunade untuk mencari sesuatu."

Shikamaru menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. Diikuti oleh sekian pasang mata pada detik berikutnya. Merasa terpojok, Naruto membalas tatapan menuduh yang dialamatkan semua orang padanya dengan berteriak keras, "Apa? Aku tidak membunuh Tsunade!"

Reaksi yang berlebihan. Naruto naik darah, berdiri dari duduknya dan makin membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh setengah tak percaya, "Kau pasti tidak waras, Shikamaru! Aku tidak membunuh siapapun! Apalagi Shizune!"

"Hentikan, Naruto" tanpa diduga Hinata tiba-tiba membuka suara," Aku mohon hentikan. Aku tak tahan lagi. Lebih baik kau akui saja. Nanti kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya. Aku yakin Ayah bisa mencarikan pengacara-pengacara terbaik dari seluruh penjuru negeri untuk membelamu."

Kedua mata Naruto membelalak. Mulutnya ternganga mendengar kata demi kata yang baru saja diucapkan tunangannya. Seolah tak mengira Hinata akan berujar seperti itu dihadapan banyak orang. Tapi Naruto tidak marah. Bukan marah. Itu sama sekali bukan amarah. Ia hanya tak percaya. Tak percaya pada apa yang ternyata diyakini oleh Hinata, bahwa Naruto adalah seorang pembunuh.

Hinata sendiri masih menatap balik kekasih hatinya itu dengan sepasang bola mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tangan kanannya yang gemetar menggenggam jemari Naruto, seakan berkata bahwa dirinya rela menanti meskipun pemuda itu harus lama meringkuk di balik jeruji.

Tapi harga untuk sebuah pembunuhan adalah hukuman mati. Apalagi dua.

"Kau pikir aku membunuhnya?" tanya Naruto getir.

Hinata tak menjawab. Shikamarulah yang menyela, "Tunggu dulu, Hinata. Aku tidak bilang bahwa tunanganmu itu telah membunuh Tsunade."

Kemudian Kakashi ikut ambil bagian, "Hinata punya alasan untuk mencurigaimu, Naruto. Jangan salahkan dia."

Tak ada yang perlu menanyakan apa maksud Kakashi. Shikamaru bersedia menerangkannya dengan senang hati, "Hinata tahu bahwa pil yang kau berikan pada Tsunade sore itu bukanlah aspirin, melainkan obat tidur. Karena obat tidur itulah Tsunade langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah Hinata mengantarnya ke kamar. Mungkin juga, Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa pil itu adalah racun. Tak heran jika kemudian dia panik saat melihat Tsunade tewas. Hinata juga tahu bahwa bukan Tsunade sendiri yang mengirimkan sms pada Ino sore itu. Melainkan kau, Naruto. Kau masuk ke kamar Tsunade untuk mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dijanjikan Tsunade padamu, tapi tak kunjung diberikannya juga. Kau yakin Tsunade pasti membawanya hari itu karena kau berpikir dia berniat menyerahkan sesuatu itu orang lain. Pada hari yang sama, di villa ini."

Semua orang diam. Mendengarkan. Berpikir. Mencerna.

Shikamaru menambahkan, "Obat tidur itulah yang membuat Tsunade tak bergeming saat Shizune membangunkannya. Obat tidur itu juga yang membuat Tsunade tak bersuara ketika seseorang menikamnya."

"Naruto tidak membunuh siapapun, Hinata" Kakashi meyakinkan, "Tapi dia tahu siapa pelakunya. Orang yang memanfaatkan tindakan Naruto memberikan obat tidur itu pada Tsunade. Dan sebagaimana kau berusaha melindungi Naruto, Naruto juga berusaha melindungi orang itu."

"Sesuatu yang dicari Naruto itu adalah sebuah rekaman," sambung Shikamaru "Rekaman yang digunakan Tsunade untuk memeras Naruto dan menjadikannya pemimpin proyek. Tapi diluar dugaan Naruto, Tsunade bukan cuma berkelit dengan menolak memberikan rekaman itu meski permintaannya telah dipenuhi. Tsunade diam-diam 'menawarkan' rekaman itu pada orang lain. Dua orang, tepatnya. Dan salah satu dari dua orang itu berhasil mendapatkan rekaman tersebut."

Berarti ada tiga orang yang diperas oleh Tsunade.

Hinata kembali bereaksi. Kali ini ia jauh lebih tenang setelah yakin bahwa bukan Naruto pelakunya. Sebuah nafas dalam ditariknya sebelum berkata, "Kau benar, Shikamaru. Rekaman itu ada padaku. Aku membelinya dari Tsunade seharga tujuh persen sahamku di perusahaan."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau tahu siapa pelakunya," lanjut Shikamaru, "Naruto takkan mau mengatakannya, karena seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi, Naruto berusaha melindungi orang itu. Jadi kami berikan kehormatan ini padamu, Hinata. Tunjukkan pada kami siapa pelakunya. Siapa orang ketiga yang menjadi sasaran pemerasan Tsunade?"

Hinata bimbang. Gugup. Takut. Ragu. Semua orang menantinya. Menunggu dalam heran, hening, penasaran dan kebingungan yang saat ini terasa sulit dibedakan. Pelan-pelan Hinata menggerakkan kepala, menoleh ke arah orang yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Kemudian ujung jari telunjuk kiri gadis itu menuding satu wajah yang dikenal semua orang.

Sakura.

Ya, Haruno Sakura.

Pada gadis berambut pink itulah saat ini semua mata tengah tertuju.

Tapi orang yang dimaksud masih bersikap tenang seakan tanpa beban. Justru Sasukelah yang naik pitam. Ia bangkit dengan kasar dan mulai mencecar Hinata.

"Setelah tunanganmu dikatakan tidak bersalah sekarang kau malah menuduh tunanganku, Hinata?" bentak Sasuke dengan mata menyalak,"Keterlaluan! Tidak adakah satu saja Hyuuga yang bisa dipercaya?"

Hinata memang bukan orang yang pandai bicara panjang lebar. Tapi situasi ini berbeda. Jika perkataannya bisa menghindarkan Naruto dari hukuman mati, gadis itu akan berkata sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku tidak menuduh, Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak. Tanyakan saja pada tunanganmu itu apa isi rekaman yang ditawarkan Tsunade pada kami," Hinata menyambung lagi, "Mereka berselingkuh, Sasuke. Seorang manager keuangan dan sekretarisnya. Mereka bermain dibelakangmu. Dibelakangku. Dibelakang kita. Kita telah ditelikung, Tuan Muda Uchiha!"

Satu aib kini terbongkar. Tapi ucapan Hinata masih belum berhenti. "Tsunade adalah manager audit internal. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mengetahui bahwa dalam setahun terakhir masa kerja Sakura, Naruto sudah menaikkan gajinya sebanyak enam kali. Padahal menurut aturan yang berlaku hanya diijinkan tiga bulan sekali. Tidak sulit juga bagi Tsunade untuk mendapatkan rekaman yang menjadi bukti perbuatan kotor mereka. Harusnya kau lihat, Sasuke. Harusnya kau lihat bagaimana mereka bergumul dan saling menelanjangi di tengah ruang kerja! Itu menjijikkan! Cukup menjijikkan sampai Naruto bersedia mundur dan memberikan rekomendasi penuh pada Tsunade atas proyek yang diinginkannya. Cukup menjijikkan bagiku sampai aku rela memberikan sebagian sahamku pada perempuan itu. Cukup menjijikkan juga sampai Tsunade berani memaksa Sakura untuk membujukmu membatalkan gugatan yang kau ajukan atas Hyuuga Group."

Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Dipalingkannya wajah kepada Sakura yang masih diam dengan tenang tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi berlebih. Seolah tak terpengaruh pada satu aibnya yang baru saja terbongkar, Sakura tetap bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia masih duduk dengan anggun selayaknya nona bangsawan. Bahu ditarik, punggung tegap, pinggul membentuk sudut 90 derajat, kedua kaki rapat dan tangan bertumpu diatas paha.

"Kau tidak ingin membela dirimu, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

Yang ditanya menjawab datar, "Berikan dulu satu alasan bagiku untuk membela diri."

Tentunya Shikamaru bisa memberikan alasan.. Pemuda berambut nanas itu menerangkan, "Adalah keputusanmu sendiri untuk menyingkirkan semua minuman beralkohol dan baru membiarkannya disentuh setelah makan malam. Itu karena kau tahu Tsunade akan sakau tanpanya. Dengan begitu kau punya alasan untuk membujuk Naruto memberinya obat tidur yang disamarkan sebagai aspirin. Lalu kau tinggal menunggu seseorang yang bisa menyaksikanmu masuk ke kamar Tsunade tanpa dosa. Orang itu adalah Jiraiya, Naruto dan Kakashi. Andaikan saja Shizune betul-betul masuk ke dalam kamar berdarah itu, dia akan melihatmu sedang menikam jantung Tsunade. Tapi sayang Shizune hanya berbohong. Setelah Naruto dan Kakashi masuk ke kamar Jiraiya, kau mempersiapkan diri menciptakan situasi seolah kau bukan pelakunya, melainkan hanya seseorang yang menemukan korban pertama kali."

"Naruto sendiri langsung menyadari perbuatanmu itu," Kakashi menyambung, "Karenanyalah dia salah menyuruhku memanggil polisi, bukan ambulans. Sebab dia yakin Tsunade sudah tewas. Adalah kelalaianku yang tidak menyadari bahwa kau masuk ke kamar itu tanpa mengetuk pintu. Andai aku menyadarinya, akupun pasti akan sadar kalau kaulah pelakunya. Sebab seorang gadis yang hampir menjadi menantu seorang ketua parlemen, yang tentunya sudah digodok dengan segala macam etika dan tata krama, sengaja masuk ke kamar orang lain tanpa mengetuk pintu. Kau memang tak perlu mengetuk pintu, karena kau tahu bahwa orang yang berada di balik pintu itu sudah tidak bisa lagi membukakan pintu atau sekedar mempersilakanmu masuk. Dia sudah mati."

"Sebaiknya kau punya bukti, Kakashi" Sasuke masih terdengar tak terima.

"Tentu saja aku punya," jawab Kakashi sambil melirik ke arah Deidara. Sementara Deidara melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih tak tampak panik, sedang meraih tasnya dan merogohkan tangan kedalamnya. Mengambil sesuatu.

Kakashi melanjutkan lagi, "Shizune sempat mengirimiku sebuah pesan singkat sesaat sebelum dia dibunuh. Isi pesan itu adalah alasan kenapa dia harus dihabisi. Ya, Shizune telah menyaksikan sebuah bukti yang nyaris tak ia sadari sampai Sakura menemuinya malam itu, ditepi jurang."

Dengan malas Deidara mengeluarkan barang bukti dari balik saku jasnya. Sebuah ponsel yang membuatnya jengkel sejak kemarin. Ditekannya beberapa tombol pada ponsel itu, kemudian ditunjukkannya pada semua orang sambil mengeja isi pesan singkat yang dimaksudkan Kakashi, "C-G-K-R-Y-K-S-G."

Cgkry ksg. Cangkirnya kosong.

Astaga, kosong?

Shikamaru bertanya persis ketika semua penontonnya masih tercengang, "Kalau kau memang tidak membunuh Tsunade, bisakah kau jelaskan pada kami untuk apa kau membawa sebuah cangkir kosong ke kamar Tsunade?"

Sakura masih diam. Menunduk, kali ini.

"Kiba menyaksikan Shizune yang sedang memunguti pecahan cangkir itu di atas lantai," Kakashi menekankan, "Setelah menikam Tsunade dan berlari secepat apapun ke arah dapur, kau takkan punya cukup waktu untuk benar-benar membuat kopi jika kau ingin aku dan Naruto melihatmu masuk ke kamar itu. Karena itulah kau menghabisi Shizune. Sebab Shizune tanpa sengaja melihat bahwa cangkir yang pecah berantakan di atas lantai itu kosong tanpa kopi setetespun."

Sakura masih diam. Membuat Sasuke sempurna putus asa.

"Aku mohon, Sakura. Katakanlah sesuatu," pinta Sasuke memelas.

Tapi Sakura masih saja diam. Dikeluarkannya benda yang ia ambil dari dalam tas. Sebuah pistol. Kemudian ditatapnya dengan rona penuh dosa kearah Sasuke sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku."

Tak ada seorangpun yang sempat mencegah. Tak ada seorangpun yang sempat berkata apa-apa. Pada detik yang sama ujung pistol itu telah mengarah lurus ke pelipis Sakura, bersamaan dengan pelatuk yang tertarik cepat.

DORR!

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Adalah sebuah berita besar ketika seorang calon menantu ketua parlemen tewas bunuh diri setelah dua pembunuhan yang dilakukannya. Tak ayal jika hari pemakaman Sakura begitu ramai dan menghebohkan. Naruto dan Hinata adalah dua orang yang dengan terpaksa tidak hadir hari itu. Mereka harus menghilang dari kejaran wartawan. Dan Naruto sendiri juga harus menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya untuk meminta maaf dari Hinata.

Tapi Shikamaru ada disana, dibawah sebatang pohon kamboja yang menaungi wajah pucat putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku. Shikamaru sendiri tak tahu untuk apa ia mesti berada di tempat itu. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang menjalarinya ketika menyadari hati Sasuke yang terluka. Genap tujuh belas menit sudah keduanya bersanding dalam diam. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya dengan nada pasrah yang luar biasa, "Bukan tiga, Shikamaru. Tapi empat."

Shikamaru kaget, "Apanya?"

"Bukan tiga orang yang telah diperas oleh Tsunade. Tapi empat. Aku adalah orang keempat itu."

"Jadi," Shikamaru menyimpulkan, "Berita perdebatan mulutmu dengan Tsunade yang tertangkap wartawan itu bukan gugatan hukum penyebabnya?"

"Bukan," lanjut Sasuke, "Pertengkaran kami itu bukan soal gugatan hukum yang kulayangkan pada Hyuuga Group. Melainkan tawaran Tsunade atas rekaman menjijikkan yang dimilikinya itu. Dia memang perempuan licik. Kalau saja Sakura tidak membunuhnya, mungkin aku yang akan melakukannya."

Mungkinkah? Bisa jadi. Dan mungkin juga Sasukelah yang akan terkubur di dalam liang pemakaman jika hal itu benar terjadi.

Daun-daun kamboja berguguran. Menyambut hembus lembut angin senja yang semoga saja membawa semua kesedihan bersamanya. Semua sesal, semua luka. Dan hanya menyisakan sebentuk maut tanpa dosa.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Dua hari kemudian

Jangan tanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan Kakashi di depan pintu gerbang villa keluarga Hyuuga sore itu. Karena ia punya sebuah alasan yang sangat bagus untuk berada disana.

Seseorang sedang sibuk memotong tangkai mawar yang tengah menguning tak jauh dari sana. Hanya sekian meter dari tempat Kakashi memarkir mobilnya dan memperhatikan sosok manis itu tanpa berkedip. Sosok manis bernama Anko.

Nah, itu dia alasannya.

Anko bukannya tak tahu dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Besar kemungkinan gadis itu tak peduli. Atau mungkin juga ia sengaja menunggu sampai Kakashi menghampirinya tanpa diminta. Dengan tangan kanan disekanya peluh yang mengalir di dahi. Hari sudah makin sore. Matahari berpulang sebentar lagi. Sinarnya yang memerah membayangi wajah cantik Anko, polos tanpa make up. Seraut paras berkilauan dibawah awan jingga yang berarak.

Keringat masih mengalir dibagian tubuh Anko yang lain. Meluncur turun dari lehernya, bermuara di tengah belahan dadanya yang berkilat menggoda. Sepotong gaun terusan pendek berkerah rendah makin membuatnya terlihat menggiurkan. Sepasang buah dada padat berisi itu bersambung dengan sebentuk pinggang ramping yang melekuk indah dipangkal pinggul yang terpahat dengan sempurna.

Dan rupanya angin sore itu begitu bersahabat. Ujung gaun Anko tersapu hembusan bayu hingga terangkat dan meliuk dibuai senja. Tersingkaplah sepasang paha putih yang mulus tanpa cacat, hingga menampakkan celana dalam berwarna merah menyala yang dikenakannya. Bayangan mengenai apa yang ada dibalik celana dalam merah itu sukses membuat Kakashi menyingkirkan semua kesabarannya saat itu juga.

Ia tak tahan lagi. Tak mau menunggu lagi. Dilangkahkannya kaki dengan mantap kearah Anko yang terheran, harap-harap cemas.

Dan fanfict ini pun harus segera diakhiri sebelum author terpaksa mengganti rating.

Selamatkan dirimu, Anko.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**a/n: huft, ini akan jadi a/n terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. **

**Pertama, saya harus minta maaf atas ending yang mungkin tak sepadan ini. Terutama pada beberapa pembaca yang tadinya sudah sukses menebak siapa pelakunya malah justru terkecoh belakangan. **

**Kedua, apakah sangat menyebalkan jika ternyata petunjuk besar yang saya gembar-gemborkan sejak awal nyatanya hanyalah sebuah cangkir kosong yang pecah berantakan? Adakah yang sadar, bahwa meski saya mendeskripsikan tentang nampan dan cangkir yang berserakan di lantai, saya tak sedikitpun berusaha menyinggung tentang noda kopi yang tercecer?**

**Selanjutnya, pada chapter III saya tidak bermaksud menunjukkan bahwa Narutolah pelakunya. Saya hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ada sesuatu antara Naruto dan sang pelaku. Adakah yang sadar kalau Sakura memasuki kamar itu tanpa mengetuk pintu?**

**Demikian pula dengan chapter IV. Bukan niat saya untuk membuat seolah Kiba adalah pelakunya. Saya hanya ingin menciptakan celah agar terlihat bahwa ada seseorang yang menyaksikan Shizune memunguti pecahan cangkir itu. **

**Last but not least, maaf sebesar-besarnya saya sampaikan pada para fans Sakura dan sejumlah chara lain yang terfitnah tanpa sengaja sela****ma kegilaaan fict ini berlangsung. **

**Terima kasih banyak bagi semua ****yang telah bersedia mengikuti jalan cerita dari awal. Kesempatan terakhir untuk mereview Maut Tanpa Dosa, saya persilakan. Ada pertanyaan?**


End file.
